I, Fanbot/Gallery
A big test is coming up and if everyone passes, they win a bouncy house for the school. To become smarter, Fanboy switches brains with Oz's robot, but it has disastrous results. Test announcement Outside of school s1e1a.jpg|Stock footage Listening to mr. mufflin.jpg|"Good morning class, you’re probably all wondering why I’m so hyper today." Hank has exciting news.JPG|"Exciting news." Fanboy confident.JPG unimpressed class half 1.JPG unimpressed class half 2.JPG we get to take an exam.JPG|"Every student in the school district gets to take a big exam tomorrow." Lame!.JPG|Lame! settle, people.JPG|"Settle, people!" if the class performs well.JPG|"If the class performs well..." we get more money for books and supplies.JPG|"...our school will get money for much-needed..." Hank's history book.JPG|"...books and supplies." Boring!.jpg|Boring! or....JPG|"Or..." state of the art bouncy house.JPG|"This state-of-the-art Bouncy House!" bouncy!.JPG|"Bouncy!" Duke, Nancy and Yo like the bouncy house.JPG|"Bouncy house! YAY!" Chum Chum loves the bouncy house.jpg|Chum Chum likes bouncy houses. a bouncy house!.JPG|"A bouncy house!" Chum Chum bouncing.JPG Hank swoons over the bouncy house.JPG you will be mine.JPG|Hank hopes he'll win it. in order to win this prize.JPG|"Now, in order to win this prize..." everyone must pass the test.JPG|"Everyone must pass the test." everyone!.JPG|"EVERYONE!" looking at weird Fanboy.JPG Fanboy's weird face.JPG angry class staring at Fanboy.JPG|Uh-oh... Fanboy notices angry class.JPG|"What?" Fanboy can't study i've messed up every test.JPG|"I know I’ve messed up every test I’ve ever taken in my life..." I've got a reason to do well.JPG|"...but now I’ve got a reason to do well!" Chum Chum still likes the bouncy house.JPG about to say two words.JPG|"Chum Chum, I’m about to say two words..." I've never thought I'd say.JPG|"...I never thought I’d say!" Let's....JPG|Let's... Study!.JPG|...study! Chum Chum's ready to study.JPG|"Yay!" time to crack those books.JPG|Time to crack the books. Fanboy can't reach the book.JPG Fanboy draws his hand back.JPG can't crack your books until you crack your knuckles.JPG|Can't crack your books until you crack you knuckles. Fanboy cracks his knuckles.JPG watching Fanboy crack his knuckles.JPG everybody knows that.JPG|Everybody knows that! crack my neck.JPG|Crack my neck... crack my knee.JPG|Crack my knee... this vase.JPG|This vase... Fanboy throws the vase out of the scene.JPG I think you're stalling.JPG|"Uh, Fanboy, I think you're stalling." i'm not stalling.JPG|"I'm not stalling!" flurping the mysenhoffle.JPG|"I’m flurping the mysenhoffle!" Fanboy stares at the flower model.JPG Fanboy plays with the flower model.JPG flurp.JPG|Flurp. well flurped.JPG we can get to studying.JPG|Can't he just study now? CC hears FB leave.JPG Fanboy's not here.JPG Just getting more mysenhoffle!.JPG|"Just getting more mysenhoffle!" Oz's robot Fanboy not studying.JPG|Is Fanboy playing the "Not Study" game? this isn't studying, Fanboy.JPG|"Fanboy, this isn’t studying!" It’s no use, Chum Chum.JPG|"It’s no use, Chum Chum!" Fanboy "i'm just not" s1e5a.JPG|"I’m just not a studier!" Fanboy "i think i get that" s1e5a.JPG|"I think I get that..." Fanboy "from my grandfather" s1e5a.JPG|"...from my grandpa..." Fanboy "grandboy" s1e5a.JPG|"Grandboy." oz wouldn't worry about it.JPG|"Seriously, I wouldn’t worry about it." I wasn't a strong studier either.JPG|"I wasn’t a strong studier either, and I’m a huge success." did you scoop out Mitzi's goatbox yet.JPG|"OZVALD! Did you scoop out Mitzi's goatbox yet?!? HUH?!?" i just need a beverage first.JPG|"I will, I just need a beverage first." Oz pressing remote s1e5a.JPG|"Oh, Mr. Roboto?" F&C hear Oz's robot.JPG|"Coming." Oz's robot emerges.JPG oz gets his beverage.JPG|Neat robot, Oz! how does the robot do that.JPG|"How does he do that?" seriously, he’s a robot.JPG|"Duh. Seriously? He’s a robot." especially this one.JPG|"Especially this one." it's a collectible from a movie.JPG|"It’s a collectible from a 1980’s movie about nerds." Those jocks think they're so cool.JPG|"Those jocks think they're so cool, we'll show them." I wish I were a robot.JPG|"Man, I wish I were a robot." then I wouldn't have to study at all.JPG|"Then I wouldn’t have to study at all." I’d know everything.JPG|"I’d know everything!" Fanboy "that's it!" s1e5a.JPG|"That’s it!" how would you like to switch brains.JPG|"Robot, how would you like to switch brains?" totally bogus, dude.JPG|"Totally bogus, dude." Brain switch Oz about to remove robot's brain.JPG|Step number uno, remove the robot's brain. Oz takes out the robot brain.JPG|Oz removes the robot's brain... Oz puts the robot brain on a tray.JPG|...and puts it on a tray. now for the human brain.JPG|Now, for the human brain! Fanboy on Oz's hospital bed.JPG I want you to slowly count backwards from ten.JPG|"Okay, Fanboy, I want you to slowly count backwards from ten." Fanboy starts counting.JPG|"Ten." Fanboy trying to count backward.JPG Fanboy says ten again.JPG|"Ten!" he needs this more than I thought.JPG|"Wow, he needs this more than I thought. Chum Chum opens Fanboy's head flap.JPG|He's under! Time to eject his brain. Oz reaches for Fanboy's brain.JPG Lenny comes by.JPG|"Excuse me..." Lenny sees Oz remove Fanboy's brain.JPG|"Do you sell...?" I’ll be right with you.JPG|"I’ll be right with you!" i'm with another customer.JPG|"I'm with another customer!" Lenny faints.JPG Fanbot Chum Chum from Fanbot's POV.JPG|"Hey Chum Chum, what’s going on? Did the operation work?" see for yourself.JPG|See for yourself. Fanbot reflection.JPG seeing Fanboy as a robot.JPG I am a robot!.JPG|"Yes! I AM A ROBOT!" Fanbot thinks again.JPG|"I mean..." I am Fanbot.JPG|"I am Fanbot." Biddy biddy biddy.JPG|"Biddy biddy biddy." The world’s most perfect creation.JPG|"The world’s most perfect creation!" Fanbot destroys the display cases.JPG|Oops. Oz shriek.JPG Fanbot meant to do that.JPG|"I meant to do that. Biddy...biddy...biddy?" Oz gives Fanbot a manuel.JPG|"Here’s the manual for your robot body.I seriously suggest you read it." Know your Robot Body.JPG Fanbot puts book in chest slot.JPG Fanbot analyzes the book.JPG|"Analysis shows a complete lack of pictures or pop-ups. Probability of reading: zero." Fanbot shreds the book.JPG You'll ace the test, Fanbot.JPG|"Wow, you’re so smart, Fanbot. You’ll ace that test for sure!" Affirmative.JPG|"Affirmative." Fanbot makes a speech.JPG|"But with great robotic power comes great robotic responsibility." We're going to pass that test.JPG|"It is up to I, Fanbot, to make sure that we all pass that test." Oz-wait.JPG|"Wait..." you're only doing it for a test.JPG|"You did this to pass a test?" shouldn't we have put the robot's brain....JPG|"Well then shouldn’t we have put the robot’s brain..." into your body.JPG|"...into your body?" then I wouldn't have the robot claws.JPG|"No. Because then I wouldn’t have robot claws." Fanbot-duh.JPG|"Duh. Biddy biddy biddy." Robot claws.JPG|"Robot claws!" to the school!.JPG|"Come Chum Chum! To the school!" Fanbot hits the counter.JPG Fanbot tries to move.JPG Emergency brake!.JPG|"Emergency Brake!" Thanks, Oz.JPG|"Ohhh. Thanks Oz!" Fanbot about to take off.JPG Fanbot approaches the school.JPG Freeing everyone from books kids studying.JPG Fanbot takes Yo's book.JPG I'm trying to study!.JPG|"Hey! I'm studying!" why study.JPG|"Studying? Ha ha ha." That is why I love you humans.JPG|"That is why I love you humans." Do you not see what you have before you.JPG|"Do you not see what you have before you?" behold, Fanbot.JPG|"Behold, Fanbot!" free you from the tyranny of books forever.JPG|"Here to free you from the tyranny of books forever!" Fanbot rips a phone book.JPG|"Starting with this phone book." amazed at Fanbot.JPG|"Wow!" he'll take the test for us.JPG|"Fanboy’s a super-smart robot now. He’s going to take the test for us!" Yo thrilled with Kyle sauntering in the background.JPG|"Really?!?" Kyle "Am I hearing this correctly?" s1e5a.jpg|"Am I hearing this correctly?" Kyle doesn't believe in Fanbot.JPG|"You expect us to believe that..." metal-clad misfit.JPG|"...this metal-clad misfit is a robot now?" Um, hello, robot claws.JPG|"Um, hello? Robot claws." Robot claws again.JPG|"Robot claws." Kyle-right.JPG|"Right." upgrade of intelligence.JPG|"And I assume you’ve had some incredible upgrade of intelligence?" CC - uh-huh.JPG|"Uh-huh!" Ask him anything.JPG|"Ask him anything!" Kyle "very well" s1e5a.jpg|"Very well." Kyle thinks of a question.JPG|"Uh..." what's 2+2.JPG|"What's 2 + 2?" Fanbot trying to think.JPG Shutting down for scheduled maintenance!.JPG|"Uh, shutting down for scheduled maintenance." please stand by.JPG|"Please stand by." Fanbot shuts down.JPG ha!.JPG|"Ha!" there you have it.JPG|"There you have it." the world's first....JPG|"The world's first..." mechanical....JPG|"...mechanical..." moran!.JPG|"...moran!" Well I for one intend to....JPG|Kyle intends to do something else. return to my studies.JPG|He'd rather study on his own. If anyone would like to join me --.JPG|Would anyone want to join him? Kyle gets covered in shreads.JPG kids give Fanbot their books.JPG|Nope, Fanbot is better. give me your books.JPG|"Give me your books..." i'll give you a bouncy house.JPG|"...and I will give you a BOUNCY HOUSE!" to the test!.JPG|"To the test!" Fanbot flies away.JPG Kyle studying with Fanbot flying in the background.JPG Kyle's notebook burnt.JPG|Fanbot ruins Kyle's study time as a result. Kyle growls at Fanbot.JPG|Kyle doesn't appreciate it. Chum Chum shouting "Bouncy House!" to Kyle s1e5a.jpg|Chum Chum does! Chum Chum still shouting "Bouncy House!" to Kyle s1e5a.jpg Two Chum Chums above Kyle s1e5a.jpg Dozens of Chum Chums surrounding Kyle s1e5a.jpg|Whoa, that's way too many Chum Chums! Kyle super stressed.JPG Kyle's head bounces off.JPG|Kyle loses his head in stress. Test time Hank obsessed with bouncy house.JPG|Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy! dreams do come true, Hank.JPG|Dreams do come true, Hank. helping the kids with the test - half 1.JPG|Fanbot does Michael and Cheech's tests for them. helping the kids with the test - half 2.JPG|Nancy takes a nap, Duke plays a video game and Yo plays with her Yamagutchi while Fanbot works. helping the kids with the test - overshot.JPG|All of the class (Except Kyle) has Fanbot work for them. Bouncy house dance.jpg|Fanbot dancing. I wonder why it’s taking Mr. Mufflin so long to grade our tests.JPG|"I wonder why it’s taking Mr. Mufflin so long to grade our tests?" Let me input that question.JPG|"Let me input that question." beep, boop, boop, beep.JPG dude, chill out.JPG|"Dude, chill out!" beep, boop, boop, beep again.JPG Fanbot goes back to dancing.JPG Fanbot costs everyone the bouncy house Failed!.JPG|"Failed." class hears what Hank said.JPG|Huh? you all failed!.JPG|"YOU ALL FAILED!" yo upset that everyone failed.JPG|"We failed?" you all got zeros!.JPG|"You all got zeroes!" Yo, Kyle and Chuggy upset that they failed.JPG Kyle didn't get a zero.JPG|"Except you..." Kyle got a twelve.JPG|"You got a twelve." happy that Kyle got a twelve.JPG|"Thank you." but that's impossible!.JPG|"But that's impossible!" we all used a robot's brain.JPG|"We all used a robot’s brain!" actually, it was Fanboy's brain.JPG|"Actually it was Fanboy’s brain." Yo-WHAT.JPG|''"WHAT?!?"'' we left the robot brain at Oz's.JPG|"Yeah, we left the robot brain at Oz’s." you idiots!.JPG|"You idiots!" you had a robot brain.JPG|"You had a robot brain?!" why not just put that into Fanboy.JPG|"Why not just put that into Fanboy?!" because I wouldn't have the robot claws.JPG|"Um, I guess because then I wouldn’t have the... robot claws...?" Robot claws yet again.JPG|"Robot claws." Fanbot nervous.JPG|"Biddy biddy." You cost me my bouncy house!.JPG|"You! You cost me my bouncy house!" Fanbot, I think we'd better roll.JPG|"Uh, Fanbot? I think we’d better roll." Fanbot starts to leave.JPG watching Fanbot take off.JPG Fanbot lands again.JPG it's a good thing I don't have human emotions.JPG|"It’s a good thing I don’t have human emotions..." or I'll be very scared now.JPG|"...or I’d be very scared right now." i think you oiled yourself.JPG|"Uh, Fanbot? I think you oiled yourself." fanbot oiled.JPG Yo-get him!.JPG|"Get him!" about to charge for Fanbot.JPG|"Stop!" i get first shot.JPG|"I get first shot!" running up to seize Fanbot.JPG seizing Fanbot.JPG Hank with Fanbot's arm in mouth.JPG CC worried for Fanbot.JPG|"Fanbot!" Fanbot's head flying.JPG save my brain!.JPG|"Chum Chum! My brain! Save my precious brain!" Chum Chum runs to catch Fanbot's head.JPG Chum Chum catches Fanbot's head.JPG how you like me now.JPG|"How do you like me now?" happy that Fanbot's head is safe.JPG not forgetting about mob.JPG|Wait, what about the mob? CC notices angry mob.JPG|Uh-oh running away from the mob.JPG|Run! mob chasing Fanbot.JPG Hank chasing Fanbot.JPG Back to Oz Oz relaxing.JPG CC-OZ!.JPG|"Oz!!" how was the test.JPG|"Hey Chum Chum. How was the test?" the test wasn't good.JPG|"Not good." there's a mob out there.JPG|"There’s an angry mob after me! And they want Fanboy’s head!" I have some experience with angry mobs.JPG|"Ah, I have some experience with angry mobs." I once led a run.JPG|"I once lead a run on the Frosty Mart during the Great Nacho Shortage of ninety-seven." Oz extracts Fanboy's brain.JPG brain falls out of robot head.JPG|Oz extracts the brain from Fanbot's head... Oz throws the robot head into the mob.JPG|...and throws it into the mob... Fanbot's head flying again.JPG Kyle with Fanbot's head.JPG|...making it fall on Kyle's head. mob stares at Fanbot-Kyle.JPG mob chasing Fanbot-Kyle.JPG Fanboy's brain is safe glad that's over!.JPG|"Phew, glad that’s over." where's Fanboy's brain.JPG|"Wait, where's Fanboy's brain?" seagull poking Fanboy's brain.JPG shoo, dirty bird.JPG|"Shoo! Shoo! Dirty bird!" we gotta put this back in Fanboy's body.JPG|"Oz, we need to put this back into Fanboy’s body." I put the robot brain in Fanboy's body.JPG|"Eew...about that...I kind of put the robot brain into Fanboy’s body. You know, for safe keeping." where's Fanboy's body.JPG|"Uh huh... so where is it?" Fanboy's brain was building a rocket to Mars.JPG|"Well...last I saw, Fanboy’s body was building a rocket for travel to Mars." blueprints for a rocket.JPG CC and Oz hear rocket.JPG Fanboy's rocket takes off.JPG ahead of schedule.JPG|"There he goes now. Hm, ahead of schedule." Oh, no! I'm too late!.JPG|"Oh no! I’m too late!" where am I going to put Fanboy's brain now.JPG|"Where am I going to put Fanboy’s brain now?" I wish Fanboy's body was here.JPG|"Hmmm...I wish Fanboy’s body was here. He’d have a good idea." But we'll think of something.JPG|"But we’ll think of something!" CC watching Mechatech commercial.JPG|Later... what do you want to watch next.JPG|"Well that was good. Hey Fanboy, what do you want to watch next? Cartoons or wrestling?" Fanboy toaster.JPG cartoons it is.JPG|"Cartoons it is." To return to the "I, Fanbot" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries